


The Fun of the Season

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2012, Gen, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno makes a good hit</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fun of the Season

**Author's Note:**

> For my advent challenge, prompt "Playing in the Snow"

"Are you done?" Rude asked, glaring over his sunglasses at his redheaded partner.

Reno looked out from behind his tree warily. His aim had been spot on, and the remains of his snowball dusted the other man's jaw and shoulder. "Hey, Rude, you're supposed to get into the fun of the season!" he chided.

"And how would I do that?" he asked quietly.

"I dunno, loosen up a little! Build a snowman with me! Take off your sunglasses and enjoy the powder for a moment! Throw a snowball or two of your own!" he suggested.

Rude smirked, and Reno knew that particular glint in his eye. It meant trouble for whoever was on the other side of it, which, at the moment, was Reno.

Without waiting for his partner to fully form his revenge plans, Reno jumped to his feet and took off running.


End file.
